


you should shave

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Body Dysphoria, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom Aria, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dysphoria, F/M, Facial Shaving, Femdom, Gender Dysphoria, Injury Recovery, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Past Relationship(s), Platonic BDSM, Season/Series 05, Shaving, Sub Ezra, Trans Character, Trans Ezra Fitz, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: You should shave," Aria says.Ezra knows she doesn't mean it like that, but he can't help this fluttering feeling in his chest."Maybe you could do it for me?"Or: Aria and Ezra weren't as vanilla as everyone thought they were.





	you should shave

"You should shave," Aria says.

Ezra knows she doesn't mean it like that, but he can't help this fluttering feeling in his chest.

"Maybe you could do it for me?"

There's a faint flicker of remembering in her eyes, and he senses that it's very likely to scare her away.

"Only one last time," he adds. "It doesn't mean anything. It'll just help me with the... dysphoria."

He's a little hesistant to use that word, because he knows what he's feeling - the doctor called it post-surgery dysphoria - shouldn't have anything to do with the scars on his chest and the fact that the testosterone in his blood stream wasn't there since the day he was born. But in a way, it does.

His body doesn't feel like his own, not really, and it reminds him of the years when they called him Emily and his chest was heavy with the weight of body parts that just wouldn't fit him, when the edges of his face were still soft.

Aria's gaze softens, and she smiles at him, shily, before answering.

"Uhm, yeah. Sure. You still got that straight razor?"

Of course he doesn't say, "I still have all your things you forgot to pick up here after we broke up." Instead he only nods, "Yes."


End file.
